My Story
by Hakkai1821
Summary: Revised version I added and changed some things. basically my version on the life of juuhachigou. No Flames Please. enjoy!


My Story ...so live with it Quotations (thinking) Baka saru (stupid monkey)  
  
Chapter one  
  
The Beginning  
  
My Name is Juuhachigou I'm 18 years old and I'm a Saiyan/Cyborg  
  
Saiyans are basically humans but they are born with tails like monkeys and can turn into giant apes at the light of the full moon. We also have the power to fly. I live on an island on a planet named Earth with my boyfriend and a perverted old man named Master Roshi. "Why we live here I have no idea."  
  
My best and only friends are Akumarushi, Noshitea, Pan, Gohan, Goku and Krillin "My boyfriend." Noshi-chan is 17,Aku-chan is 16, Pan is 10 she's Aku-chan's daughter she came from the future, Gohan is 18 like me, Goku is 17, and Krillin is 21 "the oldest of the group." I' am going to take u back to the days of my childhood and tell u about my life  
  
I was born on planet Vegeta along with my twin brother Juunanagou. A man of the name of Dr. Gero kidnapped us at the age of 3; "we remember nothing from before that time." He made my brother and I into Cyborgs, killing machines. We never knew or found out why Dr. Gero was on planet Vegeta except for the fact that he wanted us to kill the king. We lived in a secret room in the palace. King Vegeta was a very strange person, at times he could be very kind but then again he could also be very cruel. The king had 2 children, his oldest was his son Vegeta, I hated him I would have rather of killed him instead. Then there was his youngest his daughter Akumarushi. She was about 2 years younger than I, but boy, did she have a temper. I would often laugh in hiding, watching her smack her brother, telling him to go away. She also had a friend named Noshitea who would often come over to play. Sometimes I wanted to ask them if I could play, too, but my brother and I weren't allowed to interact with anyone in the palace. Dr. Gero thought it might interfere with his plans.  
  
It seemed like life in the palace was pretty peaceful, but I didn't know about the life outside... "maybe if I had I would have been able to change things." There was a terrible being named Frieza who also wanted the king dead, and he wouldn't have cared if he blew up the whole planet to get it done.  
  
On our ninth birthday, Gero took my brother out for training, and left me to look after the room. I was bored so I decided to see what Akumarushi was doing. As I was walking out of the room, the attack sirens went off. I ran to my hiding place behind the king's royal throne. A few guards came running in and I heard one of them say that Frieza was headed towards our planet with several ships full of henchmen and cronies. King Vegeta decided that the best thing for his people was for them to evacuate the planet. He ordered everyone to get to a space pod and leave immediately. As I was running back to the room to get some things, there was a loud bang. I heard screaming. Suddenly the force of a blast threw me forward. Frieza had attacked the palace. I stood up, trying to regain my posture. Looking around, I saw that half of the palace was gone and there were bodies lying on the ground.  
  
Scared, I ran off towards my room. I grabbed the few belongings I owned and ran toward the launching pads, taking care not to get caught leaving the palace. I stopped just a few yards from the space pods. I saw King Vegeta push a crying Akumarushi into a pod with her friend Noshitea. Vegeta was there too. He got into a pod himself and left without even saying goodbye to his father or sister. I saw King Vegeta saying something to Akumarushi he then kissed her on her forehead, entered the coordination for outer space, and shut the door. A few pods down I saw Bardock and his wife putting a little boy with spiked hair into a pod. Bardock was one of the king's right hand men. Although they often fought a lot, I could tell that they were very close friends. I figured that the little boy that he was putting in the space pod was his son. I didn't know him very well. After he had put the boy into the pod, I saw him fly off toward Frieza's ship to try and stop the attack. As I continued watching, I saw some people they were looking for their child, Noshitea. I would have told them that she was safe but I didn't have enough time. "It was sad to see all these parents sending their kids away not knowing if they were going to see them again." I heard some more screaming and there was another blast of light. The rest of the palace was gone now. I heard the king scream and run towards the ruins. I never saw him again. By now most of Frieza's henchmen had landed. They were evil creatures doing what they wanted with anyone including the women.  
  
I was scared and I wanted my brother, but I had no idea where he was. I looked around and saw my opening. I started to run toward the last couple of space pods that were left. Without looking where I was going, I ran into someone. He was a bald boy and I had never seen him before. "He kind of looked like a monk." I looked at him wondering why he wasn't trying to escape. Casting that thought aside, I pushed him out of the way and continued to run toward the pods. As I turned to look back at him, I noticed that he was just staring at me...baka saru  
  
I kept running until I reached one of the escape pods. As I was opening the door of the space pod, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to see 2 of Frieza's henchmen walking up to me. They asked me what I was doing, but I didn't answer. They asked me who I was; I didn't answer them. One of them was a thin man with light aqua green skin and dark green hair and the other was fat with pink skin and 2 small horns sticking out of his head. They talked amongst themselves for a minute and then they turned to me. They told me that I should come with them if I wanted to survive. I refused them, knowing that they were lying. The fat pink one suggested to the green one that maybe I didn't talk to strangers so they introduced themselves as Zarbon and Dodoria. "The green one being Zarbon and the pink one was Dodoria." When I still didn't answer them Zarbon started walking toward me. I got into a fighting stance so that I'd be ready for anything. Zarbon still walking towards me loosened his belt as a lustful grin crept upon his face. My stomach lurched. "Ugh...what a pervert." I started backing away from him. "What was he thinking? I'm only a child; then again he probably didn't care." Still looking at me, he told me that it was okay and that he wasn't going to hurt me. "Yeah right. There's the biggest lie of the year." As he got closer to me, I saw his right hand move toward a rope in his belt loop. At that point I wasn't going to take any more chances. I took a slight step back and shot my fist out at his face. I heard a crack and blood splattered onto the space pod. He screamed something about me breaking his jaw. I looked at Dodoria; he took a step back. "Ha...he was scared of me. What an idiot." Zarbon yelled at Dodoria, telling him to get me. I stepped backward, tripped on a rock, and fell to the ground. I tried to get up as quickly as I could but I wasn't fast enough. Zarbon had me pinned to the ground. Blood was gushing from his mouth, squirting on me as he said something about me being a bitch. "Whatever that means." I let out a slight scream as he ripped open the front of my shirt. He started kissing my neck moving down slowly, smearing blood all over my chest. Closing my eyes, I could feel something near my leg getting harder. I didn't want to, but I started to cry. I was scared, lonely and I didn't know where my brother was. When I was just about to give in and give up my struggle, Zarbon was hit by a ki blast and sent flying into the bushes nearby. Dodoria grabbed Zarbon and flew off. I got up to see who had hit him. It was that bald boy from before. I was about to go to him and thank him for saving me when I saw that he was blushing. Looking down I realized that my shirt was ripped. Trying to mask my embarrassment, I walked up to him and punched him in the stomach for looking at my naked chest. I then turned and walked back toward the space pod. I was going to apologize for acting so mean and ungrateful, but I was too late. He had turned and flown away. I got into the space pod and sat down to contemplate what I was going to do next.  
  
All of the sudden it got really quiet. I looked outside to see what was going on. "Bad idea." There was a thunderous boom and a bright light. I feared for my brother even more now. Suddenly I was pushed back into the space pod and slammed against the seat. When I opened my eyes, I saw Juunanagou in front of me. I called out to him and hugged him around the waist. He asked what had happened to me and I told him. "That didn't go over to well with him." He then told me that I didn't have enough time to be messing around and that I had to leave right now because the blasts were getting closer to the launching pad. He started to push the launching buttons. I told him that I wasn't leaving him and he promised me that he was going to get into the other space pod next to mine. I shyly told him that I loved him and he said the same to me. He hugged me again and got out of the space pod. The door shut and I saw him smile at me through the round glass window. I blasted off into space after a few minutes of waiting. Frieza's ship fired another blast to the planet; this one was much bigger than the last ones  
  
I could see Bardock and a few more of King Vegeta's men trying to fight off the henchmen in space. I watched as the blast that Frieza's ship had fired engulfed Bardock and all of the other men. I covered my eyes for a brief moment so I wouldn't have to see such a horrible sight. When the blast hit planet Vegeta it looked like it just crumbled into itself. I watched in horror as my home was destroyed. When it was all over, I looked at the empty void in space where my planet once was. Looking around, I noticed that I was the only one around. It was then that I realized that my brother had lied to me. Now I was really alone and I had no idea what I was going to do or where I was going. Then came the tears. I cried for my brother and for me. I cried for my planet and all the people that lost their lives just for someone's pleasure. Soon my cries became heart-wrenching sobs. It was then and there that I swore that I would have revenge on frieza. I continued crying until I fell asleep a long time after. 


End file.
